


With A Friend Like You

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Musicians, Party, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – snuggly sleepy drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Friend Like You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a figment of my imagination and a work of fiction. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are mine.

It had been an impromptu party, but now it was winding down. Christian and Steve were the only ones still at the house. 

Jensen’s agent had called, while he'd been at a KANE rehearsal, to let him know he’d gotten the part on **_Smallville_**. A few calls to mutual friends and everyone was coming to Jensen’s to celebrate. 

Steve was sprawled out on the couch lazily strumming his guitar while Jensen perched on the coffee table with his guitar trading licks. 

Christian wandered in and plopped down next to Steve. 

Steve and Jensen exchanged glances wondering which drunken Christian they were getting. ‘I’m gonna kick everyone’s ass Kane’, ‘I’m the brooding artist Christian’, or… 

“Wanna trade licks, and I don’t mean on the guitar?” Christian stuck in nose behind Steve’s ear, while climbing in his lap and whispering loud enough to be heard next door.

Only Jensen’s quick reflexes saved Steve’s guitar as Christian did his impersonation of an octopus. 

“You guys are welcome to the spare room.” Jensen snickered. 

“Fuck you, Ackles.” Steve hissed as Christian started to doze off. 

“I think that would be you. Check the night stand.” He yelled over his shoulder as he carried both guitars to his room. 

This was good he thought as he pulled Christian off the couch and followed Jensen down the hall. He was getting his favorite Christian, the snuggly, sleepy one.

~ Fini ~


End file.
